


Delicious Yamato Sushi Roll

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Capcom Cafe’s menu really went there, M/M, There is more volume than it looks and boys will be satisfied”, “The blue sauce laid on this sushi roll plate will make your mouth blue for a while when you eat it”, “Wrapped in the sushi roll is meat crab sticks and fried eggs”, “so you should think that the sauce is for decoration only”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: “—says my father who only has the one sword in his life. Look, just arguing about this will get us nowhere. How about you show me what I need to learn?”
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Delicious Yamato Sushi Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translated [description of the Yamato Sushi Roll](https://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/202007160004/):  
> “It's packed with various ingredients so you won't get tired of eating it.”

“Nero, your footwork could use some adjustments.”

“Huh, really? I thought I was pretty light on my feet.”

“Your stance is strong, but you rely too much on the heavy motorized power of Red Queen, that you sacrifice your speed in the process.”

“Yeah, well, if the enemy’s not yet finished, I can always reel them back in with the Devil Bringer—”

“—that will take up precious time that you might not afford to waste before you get attacked again.”

“I totally dominated that demon that almost took your head off the last mission, so I’m not sure how you could do better.”

“Reliance on the mechanics of your single weapon implies your swordsmanship lacks versatility—”

“—says my father who only has the one sword in his life. Look, just arguing about this will get us nowhere. How about you show me what I need to learn?”

“...”

“Uh, I mean, please teach me, Father.”

“This is the stance I take when I wield the Yamato. Notice how I center my weight to my core and distribute the rest to my front thigh muscles, and not to my feet?”

“...yep, I noticed.”

“The key is to keep the weight off your feet so you can leap and pivot quickly. You don’t put any stress on your knees at all.”

“...I see. Is that why you spread your legs so wide?”

“My thighs take on the entirety of my weight, and the power of my swings come from my core, not from my shoulders, arms, or even my back muscles.”

“You just use your core and hips to turn your waist.”

“Precisely. It makes my strikes both weightless and deadly, that my enemies don’t even realize they’ve been hit until it’s too late.”

“I want to see it.”

“I thought you were looking at Yamato this entire time.”

“I am, I just want to see how you use your core and turn your waist. I have a hard time imagining it without seeing the muscles in action.”

“Very well. Should taking off my coat aid you?”

“How about you take it all off?”

“That seems unnecessarily excessive.”

“I gotta see from your shoulders to your waist and your feet how it all works.”

“I am not wearing underwear.”

“That’s fine. Great, even. Nothing to block my view.”

“So, this is the stance to be used as preparatory movement with a two-handed grip. Look at the placement of my hands on the handle here.”

“Yeah, I’m looking.”

“Here’s the bending stance that enables me to do side and back kicks—”

“Can I see you do a kick? Wait, could you hold this position?”

“Why?”

“I need to look closer.”

“...that’s too close. What are you doing?”

“I’m about to suck your dick.”

“...Ah.”

“Seriously, where did you think this was going?”

“I—thought you—wanted to study—”

“Hell yeah I’m studying hard, here’s a demonstration of the two-handed grip—”

“Don’t be crude—I merely took you on your word—that you were looking to improve your swords—man—ship—ah!”

“So, how was it? Did I get it right?”

“Impertinent little—”

“Come on, I thought you were going to impart to me your skills. Couldn’t you hold this stance longer? I need to memorize the form.”

“Ah! You fool, this wasn’t what I meant—”

“How am I going to learn Judgment Cut at this rate? Don’t you want to see me get faster?” 

“Nero—”

“Well, maybe not that fast.”

“Nero…”

“That good, huh? I think I can do better. You can show me how to do the one-handed grip next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dante chewed on his Stylish Chicago-style Pizza as he talked. “How’d your sword posture lesson with Vergil go?”
> 
> “It was satisfying. I learned a lot.”
> 
> “Like what? Any tips?”
> 
> “Yamato is bigger than it looks. I think my lips turned blue a little.”
> 
> Dante choked.


End file.
